Hopes Of Love
by KuronekoBlackcat
Summary: Takato, Henry and Rika had to save the real world and digital world from the new darkness that rises. At the same time, a guy, who is also the cause of the new darkness wanted to make Rika, became his. Henry, realizing his feeling for Rika, must save her and also both worlds. Will they ever be together at last? HENRIKA / JENRUKI ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sasaz: Hello.. :D**

**Rika: And what, exactly are you doing?**

**Sasaz: Posting my new story about digimon?**

**Henry: Uh, digimon? What do you mean? *gasp dramatically***

**Sasaz: I'm making a Henrika/Jenruki story.. duh, what else?**

**Takato: About time.. Bwahaha *evil laugh***

**Jeri: Since when are you THAT evil? O.o**

**Takato: *blush* I-I don't know. I just felt like it.**

**Jeri: Oh? You're weird. But I-**

**Takato: What? Nooooooooooooooo! *screams frantically***

**Jeri: But I like your personality.. O.o why are you screaming?**

**Takato: *stops screaming* Really? :D *starts drifting to heaven***

**Rika: SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE YOUR PRECIOUS MOUTHS WILL BE GONE WITHIN A MINUTE! *glares***

**Henry: Now now Rika, you'd make them scared to death if you keep glaring like that to them. *smiles***

**Rika: Your smile is the creepiest smile I've ever seen. *shivers in fright***

**Sasaz: Enough chit chat, on with the story!**

**Calumon: 3, 2, 1! Rock on! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One: My Knight in Shining Armour**

**Xx ~Normal POV~ xX**

A girl with orange hair and violet eyes walked with a bored expression towards a park. She glared at some childrens who were playing at the park gleefully. The children stopped playing and started to get scared. 'What a bunch of wimps. Hmph!' The girl thought and smirked.

''You're mean Rika-chan!'' A cute little voice said.

''What do you expect? Me smiling at them? Hell no that'll happen, Calumon.'' Rika glared at the little digimon who pouts after hearing her answer.

''Aww. Whatever, wanna play? I'm bored now!'' Calumon jumped up and down on the green grass and smiled a lets-play-or-else smile.

''Uh.. Why don't you ask Jeri to play with you? I'm sure she'll just LOVE to play with you!'' Rika quickly told Calumon with a FAKE smile to avoid from playing with him. 'Ugh, why is this digimon TOO hyper-active? Why can't he be quiet for just a minute?!' She thought in her mind.

''Awwww.. Okay then~'' Calumon headed straight towards Jeri's house with a big grin.

''Rika, I sense a wild digimon somewhere nearby.'' Renamon suddenly appeared by her side and Rika quickly nod, understanding the current situation.

* * *

''Terriermon!'' Henry yelled at the top of his lungs. ''Let's go already!'' He sighed and leaned his back on the wall, waiting for his digimon.

''Okay okay. Geez, moumantai Henry. Moumantai~'' Terriermon grinned and hopped on Henry's shoulder.

''How could I be calm when a wild digimon is on the loose? And, Terriermon. You're becoming heavier day by day, you know that?'' Henry raised one of his eyebrows and shooked his head.

''Well, Suzie gave me too much food. How could I resist?'' Terriermon laughed softly and they went to the wild digimon's place as fast as they could.

* * *

''Guilmon? What did you sense, boy?'' Takato asked his digimon worriedly.

''A wild digimon is nearby. We gotta go fast, Takatomon!'' Guilmon said fiercely as smoke came out from his nostrils and his eyes changed into narrow slits.

''Uh, okay. Come on, Guilmon!'' Takato opened the back door of his family's bakery and slammed it shut. Panicking, he clumsily followed Guilmon from behind.

''Takatomon! Hurry up!'' Guilmon whined as he became his old childish self again.

''Y- yeah. Let's get going Guilmon!'' Takato grinned and pulled Guilmon with him. Happy that Guilmon was back to his old self.

* * *

''I like to do mischief. Mischief is my favourite. I'll cause enough mischief so I'll be Dark Lord's favourite.'' DemiDevimon chanted with an evil smile plastered on its face.

''That's enough little batty bat.'' Renamon said calmly and glared at DemiDevimon's direction.

''Yea. You've already wrecked half of the park!'' Guilmon hissed at DemiDevimon.

''You're pretty small but you're also a pretty wreck-full little demon.'' Terriermon retorted and noticed that the three tamers were glaring at him which made him grinning like a goof.

''Enough talk talk. Its battle time.'' Rika said with her usual bored expression.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded in agreement. ''Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!'' The three of them swiped the digivolution cards on their digivice.

''Renamon digivolves to... Kyubimon!''

''Guilmon digivolves to... Growlmon!''

''Terriermon digivolves to... Gargomon!''

''Let's get this battle over with, so that I can eat my Guilmon bread!'' Growlmon growled and made his first attack.''Pyro Blaster!'' He shoots powerful fire balls from his mouth and it hit perfectly on DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon instantly became datas.

''Well, we're.. done?'' Henry asked with a confuse look on his face.

''Not... Exactly... Fools...'' A dark voice said behind them.

''What? You're...'' Takato gasped and was shocked to see...

* * *

**Sasaz: A cliffhanger.. Bwahahaha!**

**Rika: You're practically crazy.**

**Henry: *sighs* Read & Review!**

**Terriermon: No, its supposed to be... R&R to find out who they met!**

**Sasaz: Whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Person

**Sasaz: Hello once again! :D**

**Henry: What the-**

**Kenta: Wow. You updated... :o**

**Sasaz: Well, 14 review for chapter one... It gave me a boost of confidence to update sooner and I know, the suspense are killing the readers... Gomen!**

**Rika: Hmph. But your summary is kinda suck-ish. If you know what I mean.**

**Sasaz: Gomen! I typed it in a huge rush. Well... Uh... *trembles***

**Henry: Don't mind her, Sasaz. She's always the 'I-like-to-comment-bad-things-at-people-' type. Takato and me are already used to her BAD COMMENTS about us.**

**Rika: *veins popped* What the hell? Are you freaking serious, HENRY?!**

**Henry: *shrugs* Yea, I guess. Why'd you ask?**

**Rika: GRRRR! **

**Renamon: Before this situation becomes even worse, anyone please do the disclaimer!**

**Guilmon: Sasaz doesn't own Digimon Tamers!**

**Calumon: 1, 2, 3... GO!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Mysterious Person**

**Xx ~ Normal POV ~ xX**

''T- That is M- Myotismon!'' Takato was shocked when he saw Myotismon along with a boy by his side. The boy had brownish hair and green eyes. He seems like he had a dark aura surrounding him.

''Hello Tamers. It seems that we've finally met after several years of waiting. I'm really happy to meet you all. Especially you, Rika-chan.'' The boy said with an evil smirk on his face.

''What? What do you mean by that? How did you know my name? WHO are you?! What do you want from us?'' Rika asked him.

''There, there Rika-chan. I know that you'd loved to know about me. No need to yell at me. Well, I'm Ryouku Tachira. Age 17, which means I'm two years older than the three of you. We're from the same school, I know your name because I've been watching you for quite a long time and I want nothing but YOU to be mine. Oh, I also wanted to conquer the human and digital world.'' Ryouku said, still with the same evil smirk.

''You WHAT? You've b- been stalking m- me for a w- while? A- and you w- wanted m- me t- to be y- yours?'' Rika trembles in fright. She doesn't like stalkers. She was afraid of this guy.

''Yes. Of course, I'm going to make sure YOU'LL be mine and also the human and digital world will also be mine.'' He smiled wickedly. Rika quickly stood behind Henry. She grabbed the hem of his orange vest and closed her eyes. Henry was shocked to see her trembling in fear. He tried to comfort her but she became more afraid of the situation. Takato was also surprised to see her like this. But he just shooked it off.

Ryouku was in rage when he saw this happening. But he kept himself calm and told Myotismon to retreat this time. Next time, he'll be sure to bring Rika with her and make her... HIS. Myotismon and Ryouku went to a digital portal and vanished through thin air.

''Rika, let's go from here.'' Henry said to her softly. She opened her eyes and saw that Ryouku and Myotismon nowhere in sight. She sighs and looked at Henry's direction. ''Uh, gomen. I- I didn't meant to do that by purpose. Its just tha-'' ''Shuush. I understand. Let's go somewhere warm and cosy first, its freezing out here.'' Henry cut her off and pulled her with him.

''Takato, are you joining us?'' Henry asked him and raised one of his eyebrows.

''Hmm, gomen. Guilmon and I must go back home. We kind of just rush out of the house when the wild digimon appeared.. Uhh... Keep safe. And, take care of her.'' Takato smiled mischiveously and ran home with Guilmon by his side.

''What the heck is wrong with hi-.. OH! SORRY RIKA! I DIDN'T MEANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND LIKE THAT!'' Henry yelled and quickly let go of Rika's hand from his grip.

A blush crept on Rika's cheeks. She was already embarassed with Henry for letting him see her weak character and now, she was even more embarassed when he hold her hand. ''Its okay. I'm fine. Where did you want us to go just now?'' She tried to ask him although her face was flushed right now.

''I was just gonna ask you to come over my house, considering my parents aren't at home and that goes the same with all of my siblings. B- but, I didn't mean to.. Err, no. I'm.. Ugh forget it. Let's go at a cafe.'' Henry told her and they went to search for a nice and warm cafe. Renamon and Terriermon smiled seeing their tamers being a bit close to each other. They both knew that Henry and Rika liked each other for a long time but they kept quiet considering that their tamers will only denied their feelings.

* * *

Henry and Rika found a nice looking cafe. It seems cosy and the cafe creates a friendly aura when people entered it. They sat down and ordered two cups of hot chocolates.

''Hey, Rika. How come you're afraid of him?'' Henry suddenly asked her.

''W- well, I just had this feeling... I'm afraid of him when I heard him saying he had watched over me for a long time. Thats SO CRAZY! And I just HAD TO FREAKED OUT when he said he wanted me to be HIS!'' Rika explained to him, clearly, she was getting pale from her experienced.

''Oh, sorry for asking you about that. And... Hey, if you feel uneasy or... feel something bad is going to happen, just tell me right away, okay? I'll always be there for you.'' Henry didn't realized that he just said something like a confession.

''T-thanks.'' Rika smiled weakly and she realized that she had been stuttering for a long time this day. 'Oh man, I guess I'll be myself only in front of Henry because he already saw my weak side.' She thought about it deeply and sighs. For some strange reasons, she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She took a glance at Henry's direction and blushed slightly. She doesn't understand this feeling. Ugh!

''Why are you blushing?'' Henry asked her when he realized that she was blushing.

''Nah, I'm not blushing. The weather's too cold, that's why my face is flushed.'' Rika managed to gain back her old self and hmph-ed slightly. Henry smiled, knowing that she had the old-character back in her. Deep down in his heart, he wanted to protect Rika, and wanted to see her smile. He want her to be able to express her true self to anybody, not just himself. He smiled to her and then he gaze at the scenery beside him. Many people were walking down the busy streets... His mind was back to Ryouku, how will he stop him?

* * *

**Sasaz: Done! -.- finally, its freaking 2.45 in the morning! I'm sleepy!**

**Rika: Hmph. You made me like a baby!**

**Sasaz: Well...**

**Henry: Aww, you're so cute when you grabbed my vest. *smirks***

**Rika: SHUT UP!**

**Takato: *sighs* R&R pleaseee! -_- I'm bored of these two fighting with each other.**

**Guilmon: *munchs Guilmon bread* Sayonara! RateandReview!**

**Terriermon: What? O.o**

**Sasaz: Ugh. Minna, I'll be updating next week. I promised! :3**

**Renamon: I'll be remembering your promise.**

**Sasaz: *sweatdropped* Uh, okay. Kbyee!**

**Terriermon: BYEEEE!**

**Calumon: R&R! And then we can play and eat Guilmon bread! *jumps up and down***


	3. Chapter 3 Rika's Secret

**Sasaz: Konichiwaaa!**

**Calumon: Konichiwa konichiwaaa! *hops up and down***

**Guilmon: Yayy!**

**Rika: *sweatdropped* Why are you guys excited?**

**Terriermon: Because no one reviewed!**

**Sasaz: YAY!**

**Henry: And how is that supposed to be the reason you're being happy? **

**Sasaz: Well... **

**Terriermon: Simple. She has gone nuts! *munch Guilmon bread***

**Rika: Soo... Why are we cheering again?**

**Terriermon: Didn't I just told you that Sasaz had gone crazy because no one reviewed? Geez, why can't you understand English?**

**Henry: But someone, SOMEONE reviewed.. Didn't you notice this? O.o**

**Takato: YaY! *cheers***

**Rika: *sweatdropped* What the heck is happening to this world?! **

**Henry: -_- I don't know. Well, on with the story!**

**Sasaz: YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA! :D**

**Calumon: 3, 2, 1... GOO GO GO GO GOOO! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rika's Secret**

**Xx ~ Normal POV ~ xX**

It had been a few day after the incident. Rika had forgot about it a bit, but she always dreamed about the incident over and over again. As always, Henry is always asking for her condition. He cared about her, he even walked to school with her. Rika smiled remembering this. Today, she will be going to school with Henry again. On their way to their school, Henry stopped walking. Rika stood still and turned to ask him whats wrong but she didn't saw Henry behind her, instead she saw...

''WHAT? W -where's H -Henry? Why are Y -Y -YOU HERE? Huh, RYOUKU?!'' Rika gasped and backed away from Ryouku. 'HENRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!' She thought and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Ryouku was getting closer and closer to her. He smiled in an evil wicked way and tried to choke Rika with his own bare hands.

* * *

''KYAAAA! HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!'' Rika yelled and she frantically waved her arms, trying to reach for help.

''Rika, Rika.. Wake up. Its only a dream, I mean, a nightmare, no I mean, only a dream. Rika..'' Renamon tried to wake Rika up, she pinched Rika a bit and Rika's eyes fluttered open. Fear can be seen in her violet eyes. She quickly hugged Renamon and cried. Renamon just sighed and tried to make Rika fell asleep again, that is, after convincing her that Ryouku won't come and not bother her.

'This is getting worse day by day.' Renamon thought and shooked her head. She needed to help her tamer. But, how? Renamon sighed and immediately went to sleep. Her instincts told her that tomorrow will be a very LONG day.

* * *

''Mum, I'll be going to school now!'' Rika yelled and quickly wore her shoes.

''Hai, hai. Be careful!'' Her mother waved goodbye to her.

''Why must people like me go to the damn school?'' Rika groaned. Apparently, she didn't get enough sleep. The nightmare she's always having kept appearing in her dreams.

''Because, people like you need to study.'' A voice suddenly answered her. Rika gasped and turned around. Her violet orbs met with a pair of grey ones. Henry stood there, smiling at her.

''Henry? Can't you even say a proper 'hello'?'' Rika glared at him.

''I think I can, but I just don't feel like it.'' He replied to her, still smiling. Rika felt her heart beating faster, *doki doki doki*~

''Hmph! Fine, suit yourself.'' Rika pouted in a childish way. 'This is SO NOT me.' She thought and slapped herself mentally. Henry laughed a bit and pinched her cheeks.

''Ow ow ow! Itaii!'' Rika tried to move his hands away while laughing.

''What childish acts.'' A new voice interrupted the two of them. Rika and Henry immediately look to where the voice came from. Rika's eyes went wide in horror. This was the voice from the person she fears the most, Ryouku. Rika started to shiver in fright and beads of sweats started to trickle down her forehead.

''Rika, stay calm. I'm here by your side.'' Henry whispered to her, obviously trying to keep her calm.

''Well, well, well... If it isn't **HENRY** **WONG**. The boy who always protect **MY** Rika.'' Ryouku said, emphasizing Henry's name and also the 'my' word.**  
**

''Apparently, yes, I am **HENRY WONG **and NO, Rika** isn't** yours. Get it?'' Henry glared at Ryouku. 'Grrr. I'm going to punch, kick, kill and hit this guy if he dares to touch Rika.' Henry thought.

''And perhaps, Rika is **yours**, I guess?'' Ryouku said with a look of disgust. Henry's face instantly became flush.

''S -stop it! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, Y -YOU BASTARD RYOUKU! And, DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HENRY LIKE THAT!'' Rika yelled. She doesn't like Henry being looked by someone who she hated so much like that. Suddenly, she felt as if her confidence came rushing back to her.

''Oh, so now my little Rika had gained back her confidence and now she's already started to talk back to me. You're getting naughtier day by day, but no worries, I will always, I mean, **ALWAYS** love you. And no one could have you except for me.'' Ryouku said in a dark tone.

''Pfft, its u -useless. I -I -I already have someone who I like. S -so just get out of my dammit life!'' Rika blurred out. She said this without even thinking. She quickly covered her mouth. 'Oh my goodness! This is supposed to be my secret. I can't tell anyone that I love Henry.' She thought and closed her eyes.

''Oh, so who is this lucky guy?'' Ryouku asked her, trying to restrained himself not to show his anger although, there was venom in his tone.

''H -Henry, lets just go to school. Ignore this freak.'' Rika pulled Henry's arm and they started to continue their way to school. Ryouku just watched them in full hatred. Now, he was more than determined to make Rika became his.

* * *

''Wow. I didn't knew that you actually like someone. Who is it? :D'' Henry asked Rika, faking a smile. He was actually very jealous when he heard that she like someone else. 'I wonder who's the person that she likes. Hmmm...' He thought deeply.

''W -what? N -n -naah! I was j -just bluffing! He he, yea, just bluffing.'' Rika's face became flush and she stuttered. 'BAKA! You'll get busted before you even know it if you stuttered like that in front of him!' Rika mentally punch and kick herself.

''Oh, really... So why is your face flushed?'' Henry asked Rika with a fake sinister look.

''Eeep! Its... Just... very... COLD! Yea, thats it!'' Rika tried to convince him and maybe it was just her luck that the school bell rang, meaning that they need to get to their class now.

''Well, its so nice to speak to you but I need to go to class, goodbye! We'll have lunch together okay?!'' Rika bid Henry goodbye and quickly went to her class.

''O-kay. She is definitely in love with someone.. But, the question is who?'' Henry thought it out loud with a puzzled look. 'OH WELL, I'll try not to interfere with her love life. Oh, who am I kidding for? I LOVE HER FOR PETE'S SAKE! I can't let her be in love with a person that I don't know!' Henry mentally tried to kick himself.

''I MUST KNOW WHO THAT PERSON IS!'' Henry said it aloud and made a determined look.

''And you, mister, are LATE for class!'' A teacher yelled from behind him.

''Ooops! Gomen, sensei! ARGH!'' Henry ran straight to his class.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kids nowadays! Always talking to their imaginary friends...'' The teacher shook his head and went to the teachers lounge.

* * *

**Sasaz: I'm finally finished with this chapter! Weeeee!**

**Henry: Uh, okay?**

**Rika: She's really crazy.**

**Terriermon: R&R everyone!**

**Guilmon: YOU MUST REVIEWWWWW! **

**Calumon: YEA YEA YEA YEA YEAAA! REVIEW MINNA!**

**Renamon: The world is coming to an end. Huh...**

**Takato: Goodbye minna!**

**Sasaz: What a total dorkheads... Well, goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Icedevimon is back!

**Henry: Sasaz! -_- UPDATE. NOW.**

**Sasaz: Why the heck are you so freaking serious about ME, UPDATING THIS DAMN CHAPTER?**

**Rika: Simple, you haven't updated for a week.**

**Sasaz: A WEEK? A MERE WEEK? *nags***

**Ryo: Wow. She's a total hothead.**

**Sasaz: What the hell did you just said?! *glares at Ryo***

**Ryo: N-nothing in particular.**

**Renamon: -_- So, we're just gonna get this straight. Sasaz, update this story... N O W, and no nagging, no complaining, no sighs, and no, no zoning out! Get it?**

**Sasaz: *sighs* Ok, fine. I get it. **

**Guilmon: Sasaz-mon just sighs.. O.o**

**Sasaz: N-no I didn't.. Well, minna thanks for the reviews! *bows***

**Terriermon: I'm sleepy.. *hops on Henry's head* zzzzzz...**

**Henry: H-Hey, Terriermon! By the way, Sasaz doesn't own Digimon Tamers! :|**

**Calumon: 3, 2, 1 GO GO GO GO GOOO! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Icedevimon Is Back!**

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX ( A week after the last chapter )**

Rika was at Jeri's house to do some homework with Jeri. Jeri knew that Takato and Henry followed them from behind all the time. She giggled slightly but shook it off. They were busy doing their homework when Jeri suddenly looked at Rika's direction and smiled. Rika was puzzled but then Jeri told her about...

''A WHAT?!'' Rika yelled when Jeri told her about the prom night that will be held at their school next weekend. Rika merely choked on herself with the chocolate that she was currently eating. She HATED that kind of thing... Wearing a girly dress, trying on make-ups, untying her HAIR, dancing with boys... OH GOD, SHE HATED IT SO MUCH!

''I don't want to come to the stupid prom night.'' Rika said bluntly. She was taken aback when Jeri made a puppy dog eyes, pleading her to go to the prom.

''No way Jeri.. NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOIN- Ugh, fine then.'' Jeri jumped happily when Rika said that she'll be going to the prom.

''Yay! Thanks so much Rika!'' Jeri smiled broadly.

''But I don't know whom will I go with, boys won't come theirselv- Uh oh Jeri.. Whats on your evil mind?'' Rika sweatdropped upon looking at Jeri's evil smirk.

''Henry, Takatooooo! :D I know the two of you ARE OUT THERE. COME IN!'''Jeri yelled and giggled when she opened the door to her room. Takato and Henry stumbled and fell on each other when their names were shouted loudly by Jeri. So, she had noticed about them huh?

''Uh uh.. Hi there Jeri!'' Takato smiled and tried to straighten himself. He was so embarassed with his own girlfriend, yea, HE AND JERI are now officially a pair of couples.

''Hi there Takato! Come on in. You too, Henry!'' Jeri giggled and pulled Takato with her. Rika kept herself quiet, uh-oh...

''Rika, I'm going to prom with Takato here, so that means... Henry? Would you like to go to the prom night with Rika?'' Jeri asked and smiled a little too broad.

''Uh.. I-I-I... if she's okay with it, I guess so.. Rika?'' Henry felt a little tint of blush appeared on his face, meanwhile Rika tried to kept herself calm.

'What. The. Hell. HE IS BLUSHING?! KAWAIII!' Rika closed her eyes, trying NOT to say that aloud and sighs. Yea, she could, what she meant was she CAN handle this.

''Well, okay. I'd rather have Henry as my partner rather that Ryo, Kazu nor Kenta. Or any other guys.'' Rika shivered slightly, any other guys? Ryouku.. Ugh that dorkhead. Always following her at school, stalking her, sms-ing her, putting love letters in her locke- No, stop it Rika. You'll only frighten your ownself. Dammit!

''Rika, are you okay?'' Jeri asked her worriedly. Rika seemed like she was zoning out, she always do, well lately. Jeri always wondered if it had to do with Ryouku's current attempt to make Rika his girlfriend.

'Poor Rika, she must be so annoyed by that Ryouku guy. Oh well, time to cheer her up!' Jeri smiled and took a little bit of Rika's chocolate.

''H-hey! That's mine!'' Rika protested but then Jeri said 'PLEASE' and Rika just couldn't say no to her friend.

''Okay... Well, Henry, pick me up at 7 o'clock sharp and don't, I repeat, DON'T BE LATE.'' Rika said and glared at Henry. Henry gulped and nodded his head vigorously.

''Well then, I'll be going home now. Bye Jeri!'' Rika said and picked up her bag. Henry stood up and followed her lead. Takato and Jeri just looked at each other and giggled slightly seeing those two.

* * *

''And why are you following me?'' Rika said irritatedly to Henry.

''Uh, I thought that I ALWAYS walked you home from the day Ryouku appeared... did you forget that fact?'' Henry asked her with a puzzled look.

''Oh yea, gomen, Henry.'' Rika muttered and walked at the same pace with Henry now. Yea, he's been walking me home everyday... He's so nice to me. Rika quickly mentally slapped herself. 'How could I always be mean to him? He's so nice to me, yet I always snapped out at him.' She thought and sighs. She loves him yet she can't really express it well enough for him to notice.

''Rika, what are you thinking about?'' Henry turned to look at her and notice that she was spacing out, again. A blush crept on her cheeks and Rika quickly hmph-ed and tried to hide her blush from Henry.

''Are you... blushing?'' Henry grinned and eyed her playfully.

''N-no. Of course not, baka. Its just so cold.'' Rika muttered and glared slightly at him.

''You had used that same lame excuse SO MANY times already. Besides, you're wearing a really really, I mean, really REALLY thick furry coat.'' Henry said with a wide smile.

''W-well... I AM COLD!'' Rika's blush became more and more visible. But the truth is, she's feeling a bit cold that day, no she wasn't faking this now, its a very cold feeling, she seems to know this kind of cold aura but where? Rika was snapped out from her thoughts when Henry put around his coat around her. Rika gave him a puzzled look and Henry just smiled kindly to her.

''What? You're cold right, so I'm giving you my coat to wear, hope you're not cold anymore..'' Henry smiled to her. Rika felt guilty, Henry must be so cold now.

''No. You wear this. As you already said, I'm wearing a thick furry coat already.'' Rika said and sighs.

''But, didn't you just said that you're cold? Rik- ICEDEVIMON?! WATCH OUT RIKA!'' Henry pulled Rika with him and dodged the attack from Icedevimon.

''Ha ha ha ha ha! Why are you trying to take my tamer away, boy?'' Icedevimon sinister voice said to Henry.

''YOUR TAMER? AS IF SHE WOULD BE YOUR TAMER!'' Henry shouted as Terriermon came around with Renamon. Rika was still shocked and she was still processing what the hell is going on.

''Rika, are you okay?'' Henry asked but then he gasped and hugged Rika tightly. Then he turned around as Icedevimon unleashed his Frozen Claw attack. Henry groaned in pain but he still managed to stay awake because Renamon had used her Diamond Storm attack to evade Icedevimon's Frozen Claw attack. Henry just got a little bit of cuts on his left arm and right leg. Henry stood up along with Rika as they nodded to each other.

''Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!''

''Renamon digivolves to... Kyubimon!'' Renamon digivolved into a nine-tailed fox and stood up protectively in front of Rika and Henry.

''Terriermon digivolves to... Gargomon!'' Gargomon looked at Henry worriedly but Henry just told him to fight the Icedevimon first.

''Pfft, yea. You think you can beat me? I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE! And I WILL make Rika be my Tamer. Bwahahaha!'' Icedevimon laughed evil-ly and attacked them.

''Avalanche Claw!'' Icedevimon releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. Henry was quick to swipe a Wargreymon's Shield card on his digivice. Gargomon got in front of them and a shield appeared. The icicles were blocked and they just shattered as they hit the shield.

''Kyubimon. Finish. Him. For. Good.'' Rika said while clenching her fist. How dare this stupid digimon hurt Henry?!

''As you wish, Rika. Fox Tail Inferno!'' The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at Icedevimon.

''Gargo Laser!'' Gargomon fires the vulcans on his hands. A huge smoke appeared as the Kyubimon's and Gargomon's attack hit Icedevimon, Rika and Henry covered their faces with their hands and coughed slightly.

When the smoke dissapeared all that was left was... Datas... Rika looked closely, and felt that the cold aura wasn't there anymore.

''I guess he's gone for good, now. Haha, thats a huge relief, right Rika?'' Henry asked her from behind. He didn't noticed that Rika was crying at that moment. He DID notice when Rika turned around and hugged him tightly.

''BAKA! Why are you so stupid Henry? WHY?! WHY? Why did you risked your life to save me? You know that you could DIE if you.. if you...'' Rika sniffed and tears came pouring from her eyes. Henry was shocked to see her crying... for him...?

''Rika, I did that to protect you. But that doesn't matter now, okay? I'm just a little bit tired now and I only got a few cuts thanks to Renamon. If she hadn't used her Diamond Storm attack, who knew what could have happen to me... Thanks Renamon!'' Henry grinned at Renamon who just de-digivolve from Kyubimon. Renamon just nodded to him as a response.

''Okayy.. Henry, I am super duper hungry right now and I think your mom will kill you if you were to be late to go home, and I don't think bla bla bla bla bla..'' Terriermon said and smiled like a goof to them. Rika stopped crying and released her hug from Henry. She finally noticed that she, Rika Nonaka had just hugged Henry Wong. Oh for pete's sake! -.-

''I'll be going home now Henry, be careful okay?'' Rika said to him and smiled.

''W-what? No, I'll be sending you home!'' Henry protested and tried to follow her when Renamon stopped him.

''I'll just teleport her back home. You should go home now, seeing that you were hurt. Get it?'' Renamon said to him and Henry just had to say YES. He sighs and went back to his house with Terriermon catching up with him.

''Ready, Rika?'' Renamon said as she looked at Rika.

''Aren't I always?'' Rika smiled at her and Renamon teleported themselves back to Rika's house.

'For the first time in my life, I can't wait to go to that prom thingy, geez... I must've look really girly now. I better shook that off of me.' Rika thought to herself as she changed her clothes. She sighs and went to eat dinner with her grandmother and Rumiko.

* * *

**Sasaz: HAPPY NOW?**

**Henry: I guess so..**

**Rika: Hmph! I CRIED? I FREAKING CRIED? OH MY GOSH.. T.T**

**Sasaz: Well...**

**Henry: T.T Thanks Renamon, for saving my life!**

**Renamon: No prob.**

**Rika: Wait a second, I LIKE TO GO TO PROM?**

**Sasaz: -.- this is my story so yea.**

**Rika: Whatever..**

**Sasaz: At least I updated! :**

**Terriermon: Thank you Sasaz for finally updating.**

**Sasaz: You don't seem sincere enough. Wait a second, YOU'RE SLEEPING!**

**Terriermon: *snores* zzzzzZzzzz... ZzzzZ...**

**Guilmon: R&R minna! :D**

**Calumon: Rate and Revieww! :D**

**Sasaz: I guess I'll be updating soon.**

**Renamon: You better... or else. **

**Sasaz: Since when do all of you care wether I update or not?!**

**All Digimon Tamer casts: Since forever!**

**Sasaz: Ugh, okay okay! -.- Goodbye minna! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Prom Night

**Sasaz: Hey hey hey hey heyyo all! Here I am, updating again! Woop dee doo dee doooo! **

**Henry: Uh... Why are you acting so hyper and active and... crazy?**

**Sasaz: I don't know why I'm acting like this..**

**Rika: She must've had her brains knocked out.**

**Terriermon: Oh my gosh, I'll tell her friends about this problem this instant!**

**Guilmon: Let's go, Terriermon!**

**Henry: Heh, do you really know who her friends are? O.o**

**Terriermon: Well... He he he, no...? *grins***

**Guilmon: I don't know either, aww.**

**Sasaz: Uh? What? **

**Renamon: -.- Stop it.**

**Terriermon: NO!**

**Takato: Okay dudes, stop it. Sasaz does not own Digimon Tamers!**

**Jeri: On with the story!**

**Calumon: 3, 2, 1, go go go go go!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Prom Night **

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

Rumiko ran around frantically, getting everything for Rika. Rika just stared at her, completely scared of what she'd do to her...

''Mum, I'm really fine. I don't think...'' Rika trailed off when her mother told her to let her hair down.

''Rika, honey, I know you don't like it when you let your hair down but this is a prom! You must look drop dead gorgeous to impress Henry!'' Rumiko exclaimed and pleaded at Rika.

''Ugh, okay okay! I'll do it, just for this once! OKAY?'' Rika gulped and slowly pulled her hairband that had been keeping her hair in a spiky ponytail all the time. Her orange hair was shimmering when she let her hair down, it was shoulder length which didn't bug Rika so much.

'Hah! I'm so lucky that my hair is still shoulder-length, imagined if my hair is waist-length. Luckily I knew how to cut my own hair. I knew how to cut my own hair because I hated going to the saloon with mum because the stupid hair stylist would exclaim YOU HAVE A BEATUIFUL DAUGHTER, LET ME HANDLE HER HAIR. Ugh. Baka hair stylist.' Rika thought and snapped back to reality when Rumiko applied some blusher on her cheeks.

''Mummm! Do I have to?!'' Rika groaned as she saw the make-up kits behind Rumiko, all ready for her to wear.

''Oh Rika honey! You have too!'' Rumiko smiled to her.

''Okay okay... but just little teensy weensy bit. Only the blushers please?'' Rika tried to persuade Rumiko desperately.

''Huh, I guess so, well, you already look beautiful in this dress. Okay then. Oh, its almost seven! You better get ready, maybe Henry will be coming any seconds now!'' Rumiko was very excited and this made Rika very confused.

'Is she supposed to be over-excited or me?' Rika thought and she stood up when she heard someone knocking on their door.

''I'll get it mum, no worries, and... I'll be back at ten!'' Rika said to her mum while her mum gave her a proud smile.

* * *

Henry was fidgeting around while waiting for Rika in front of her house's door. He was very nervous as he glanced at his watch for the gazilionth time, wondering if he was late or something.

''Hey there Henry! Ready to go?'' Rika suddenly appeared as Henry was still glancing at his watch.

''Oh hey, sure. Let's g- Wow.'' Henry was shocked when he saw Rika. He blushed and tried to keep himself calm. Henry became stunned as he saw Rika Nonaka, the former Digimon Queen, or the most coldest person around, OR his crush, wearing a lavender coloured satin dress that matched her eye colours that reached until her knees. She was wearing a crystal clear high heels about 3''inches and as he already guess, she applied some bit of blusher on her rosy cheeks. One word, BEAUTIFUL!

''Uh, Henry? What's wrong?'' Rika asked him, she seem worried and slightly confused.

''Wha? Eh, nope, nothing's wrong. Its just that, you're... so beautiful.'' Henry said as he was mesmerized by her looks, her eyes, her... 'Henry! Snapped the hell out of it! Act normal! Stay calm, take a deep breath. Okay, like that. Now you go man!' Henry mentally cheers and smiled at Rika.

''Hmm, thanks. You look good too, and... Whats that word again, oh yea. You look handsome tonight. Let's go!'' Rika exclaimed to him and pulled him along with her, not wanting him to see her deep scarlet blush. Luckily, she managed to grab her coat and wore it since it was very cold that day.

They walked in the silent night together. They simply ignored the couples who were dating when they pass the park. Both of them enjoyed the silence between the two of them, they seem to know what they were thinking at that time. Little did they know, Ryouku was following them from behind. He gritted his teeth seeing Rika and Henry together.

* * *

Rika and Henry both arrived at school at half past seven. They saw many people had arrived. Rika tried to hide her face when she saw many girls dress much much better than her, well thats what SHE thought. When other people saw them, they were astonished, they were in awe, they were simply... mesmerized by Rika's appearance. Many boys stared and gawked at her, leaving their partners glaring at Rika. Henry just looked at the boys who were staring at Rika with pure jealousy in his grey orbs.

''Come on, Rika, let's go.'' Henry said and pulled her hand. They went past all the people who gathered in front of the school gym's door. Rika heard some of mutterings but she didn't quite catch what they were saying. However, Henry heard ALL the mutterings so clearly, and that made him hmph-ed and quicken their pace.

''Wow, she's so hot and...'' Some boys whispered from a far corner.

''I didn't see THAT gorgeous thing coming..'' A boy with blonde hair said to his friends.

''I wish I could be like Rika-sempai and I...'' A brunette, maybe one of the junior, said.

''I'll make sure to make her mine, maybe tonight will be the most suitable time.'' A cold, sinister voice said. This caught Henry's attention, he turned around and saw Ryouku behind Rika. He was trying to grab her by the waist but Henry was quick to pull her to him. Rika looked confused when she saw Henry's flushed face.

''Henry? What's wrong?'' She asked him worriedly.

''Uh? Its... nothing, really. Let's just go. Ignore those whispers and mutterings. And also Ryouku..'' Henry muttered the last part and sighs. Rika didn't quite heard the last part so she shrugged it off, but she was quite worried about Henry's recent behaviour.

* * *

The school gym was decorated with blue and green ribbons. Red and yellow balloons were floating freely inside the gym. There were confettis everywhere and the music was so loud. There were three tables, two are full with foods while the other one was full of various kinds of drinks. ( Well, no champagne or wine or anything alcoholic! )

Rika looked around in the gym, she was not happy being here. Boys staring at her while the girls were glaring her with full of hatred. Rika sighs and she already thought that this would've happen, but she can't go back home now. Not with Henry beside her. Rika took a glance at him and blushed slightly, he look so neat and handsome in that dark blue tuxedo.

'No Rika, do not think of it like that. Yea, of course you love him but does he loves you back? You don't know, right? So shut up!' Rika thought and she saw a girl, maybe 13 or 14 years old, coming straight towards Henry. Rika frowned but she kept her calm expression. The girl was maybe 140 cm tall and she was wearing a VERY very short dark red dress that only reached until her inner thigh. Rika scoffed at her appearance and looked rather uncomfortable.

''Henry-sempai~! I have something important to tell youu~.'' The girl said and winked to Henry. Henry looked confused but he nodded anyway.

''My name is Yakamura Yuka, and I bet you know that, I, am very much famous. Wanna go out with me, sempaii?'' Yuka tried to seduce him while smiling a oh-so-innocent smile. Rika was flustered but she decided that she isn't someone special in Henry's life to make any objection or complaints. Henry was feeling uncomfortable at that moment and sighs. He made a calm and cool expression before saying his words.

''I... You... Hmm, let's just get this straight. I'm not very interes- Ooof!'' Henry's words were cut out when Yuka glomped over him and they fell on the floor, of course, with Yuka on the top of Henry. With this chance, Yuka tried to kiss Henry but Henry turned his face to the right. Yuka ended up kissing his cheeks. But, everyone thought that Yuka **HAD** kissed Henry. Rika couldn't hold back her tears and she went straight outside from the gym. Henry saw this and tried to stop her but Yuka is simply blocking his way. Henry groaned and pushed Yuka away, he stood up and went face to face with Yuka.

''You know what? I. Am. Not. Interested. With. Any. Girls. Like. YOU! Get it?'' Henry said in an icy tone.

''W-what? But sempai! Just look at me! I'm the ideal girl for you! We'll have good times together..'' Yuka complained and she was slightly shocked when Henry's voice became rather... cold and icy.

''Don't you understand? I LOVE SOMEONE, and she had run away because of you! Why are you so stubborn?! Go away you freak! Geez!'' Henry felt like hitting his own forehead on the wall until it bleeds. He closed his eyes and Rika's hurted face came into his mind. Henry quickly went out from the gym to find her. He was suffering a serious headache and now he knew that Rika's in complete danger.

* * *

**Meanwhile... ( Outside The gym )**

Rika ran out of the gym. Her tears finally released. She went to the park and saw no one there at the time.

'Good. Now I can cry all I want!' She thought and looked at the full moon above her. Rika sighs and continued to cry. She wasn't aware that someone was watching her, trying to think of a plan to get close to her. Rika was shocked when she felt a hand reach on her shoulder. She looked at the owner of the hand and her breath hitched.

''R-ryouku... How? What? Why... What do you want?'' Rika was still sobbing at that time and her throat felt kinda sore.

''I... just want to accompany you. You know... as friends?'' Ryouku looked straight in her lavender eyes. He was actually trying to put on a necklace around her neck. The necklace had a power that can hypnotize and make anyone follow whatever his order was. YES, now he had put it on. Rika's lavender orbs slowly went blank, as if there were no souls and life in it. Ryouku smirked and tried something.

''Rika, please say, 'I love Ryouku so much'!'' Ryouku smirked as Rika said exactly what he told her to do. Of course, now that he had Rika in his hands, he could dominate both worlds with his _queen_.

* * *

Henry came running at the park. He was out of breath when he arrived there, but that doesn't matter now because.. he just saw Rika walking hand in hand with Ryouku.

''RIKAAAAAA! Why are you going with him? Rika?'' Henry slowly approached the two figures that he knew very well. Ryouku turned around and face him.

''Rika won't even remember you know. Right, Rika-_koi_?'' Ryouku smirked and kiss Rika's cheeks. Rika just nodded and this made Henry very dissappointed.

''Well, tata to you, Henry Wong. And you're lucky to see the future ruler of both worlds and Rika's future husband here. But, I am sad to tell you that we need to go.'' Ryouku said and gave Henry a small wave. Henry was pratically very angry at Ryouku. He punched Ryouku straight in the face. Ryouku groaned and he ordered Rika to fight Henry. Rika nodded and Renamon came into view. Renamon was also hypnotized as Rika put another necklace on Renamon's neck.

''Renamon... Beat him.'' Rika said in a monotone voice. Henry took a deep breath and looked around. Terriermon wasn't with him, he was with Guilmon. Takato? Does he notice Henry running out of the gym just now? Henry was praying that Takato would just appeared there now and help him beat Ryouku.

''Diamond Stor-''

''Terrier Tornado! Sorry Renamon, but no one hurts my Tamer.'' Terriermon said as he went to Henry's side. Henry looked at him with a shocked expression.

''What? What? Whaaat? Geez.. moumantai, Henry. I'll always come to help you when you need me!'' Terriermon grinned and Henry was touched by his words. Takato, Jeri and Guilmon came into view as Terriermon wave to them.

''Pfft, I don't have time for this.'' Ryouku said as he opened a digital portal, trying to escape with his beloved 'queen'. Henry got in front of him and smirked.

''Oh no you don't. Not while Rika's still... hypnotized to you.'' Henry said and kick Ryouku in the guts. Ryouku scream in pain and glared at Henry.

''Rika! FINISH THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!'' Ryouku screamed and Rika just nodded. She bio-merged with Renamon and digivolved into Sakuyamon. Henry sighs, he guessed that he need to fight her after all. Henry and Takato nodded to each other, Henry bio-merged with Terriermon while Takato bio-merged with Guilmon.

''Sakuyamon, snapped out of it! PLEASE!'' Gallantmon said to Sakuyamon while dodging to her attacks. Sakuyamon just kept attacking both of them while Jeri thought of a plan, well she can't just stay quiet and do nothing, right?

''Gallantmon! I want to tell you something! Megagargomon! Keep her busy!'' Jeri yelled and both Gallantmon and Megagargomon nodded slightly.

''Gallantmon, I need both of you to keep attacking until she de-digivolved. I'll TRY to catch Rika and directly take off the stupid necklace. Okay? Get it? Good. Now go!'' Jeri smiled and gave Gallantmon a thumbs up. Gallantmon and Megagargomon had no other choices but to attack Sakuyamon. Ryouku just gritted his teeth and he called over his trusty digimon, Myotismon.

Ryouku just stared in horror when he turned his back towards the fighting scene. Rika turned back into her human form and fell, Jeri was determined to catch Rika, of course. But Ryouku knew that Jeri was about to miss. Then, a figure caught her, Ryouku looked closely and noticed that it was Henry. Henry had de-digivolved with Terriermon just to catch Rika.

'Wow, he sure loves her a lot.' Ryouku thought and frowned. Henry had took off the bright emerald necklace and noticed that Rika's lavender eyes weren't blank anymore. But, instead, he saw a glint of sadness and misery in there.

''Rika? Are you okay?'' Henry whispered to her. Tears started to fall to Rika's face. Rika didn't want to look at Henry's face. She was still mad at him. Henry knew this, and he needed to make her forgive him.

''Rika, Yuka just kissed my cheeks, she didn't kissed me in the lips. I didn't accept her because I like... you... Please trust me Rika. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I should've take care of you. I should've protected you. I should've be by your side when you're sad. Rika.. pleasee... I love you..'' Henry muttered the last part and his face went flushed. He was still crying when Rika looked up at Henry. He was holding her while crying. Rika felt like she wanted to cry too. She hugged Henry and said the most shocking thing in Henry's life.

''Henry.. I..''

* * *

**Sasaz: And here they go!**

**Henry: The hell? Its a cliffhanger!**

**Sasaz: Whats your point?**

**Rika: Ugh! I don't like cliffhangers.**

**Sasaz: Ooooh, but I bet you don't want me to continue those things that you were gonna say, eh Rika?**

**Rika: Y-yeah. But..**

**Terriermon: R&R!**

**Guilmon: Minna! Rate and Review okayy?! :D**

**Calumon: Review review! :D**

**Renamon: Just review for Sasaz's sake. **

**Jeri: Goodbye!**

**Sasaz: *sweatdropped* Don't worry. I'll be updating SOOON enough. I, myself, don't really like cliffhangers.. Hehe..**

**Henry and Rika: THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?**

**Sasaz: To make the readers feel, suspense? And excited? No, maybe dissappointed. But hey, I'm tired! Okay? BYE!**

**Rika: Dork.**


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

**Sasaz: Hi! :D**

**Terriermon: FINALLY ! =.= Where did you go? **

**Sasaz: I was being a lazy person, sleep and then eat and then sleep and eat and sleep and eat and .. *continues to rant***

**Renamon: She's becoming lazy due to her continuous tuition classes. **

**Impmon: AND because she felt so sad that her boy-**

**Sasaz: *stops ranting* What the hell, Impmon?! Thats freaking personal!**

**Henry: W-well, now for the lovely reviews ...**

* * *

**DCLWLOKPR44424 - Gomen gomen, I took a long time to update this chapter!**

**ZeroUnitRGB - Thank you for reviewing! (:**

**mueeza - Err, yea?**

**Jenrukilover - Just wait and seeeee..~ :D**

**kromag - *sweatdrops* O-ok, I'm updating!**

**xXxRikaxHenryxXx - Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I'm updatinggg~**

**nekolover - Don't kill yourself! I'm updating!**

**flyingheartsandmelodies - Thanks for reviewing and don't worry. Rika WILL tell Henry her feelings~ :3**

* * *

**Sasaz: Hmm, thanks minna, for reviewing. ^^**

**Terriermn: She's so happy, she wanted to give all of you some cookies!**

**Sasaz: W-what?! I didn't say that..!**

**Guilmon: Sasaz does not own Digimon Tamers.**

**Calumon: 3, 2, 1... GO GO GO GO ~! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Confession?**

**_Recap from last chapter..._**

_''Rika, Yuka just kissed my cheeks, she didn't kissed me in the lips. I didn't accept her because I like... you... Please trust me Rika. Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I should've take care of you. I should've protected you. I should've be by your side when you're sad. Rika.. pleasee... I love you..'' Henry muttered the last part and his face went flushed. He was still crying when Rika looked up at Henry. He was holding her while crying. Rika felt like she wanted to cry too. She hugged Henry and said the most shocking thing in Henry's life._

_''Henry.. I..''_

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

''Henry... I... actually, I... like you too... No, not _like_, I freaking LOVE you!'' Smiling shyly, Rika timidly kissed Henry's flushed cheeks. Henry was shocked and also touched. He was happy, his feelings, she accepted his feelings. From afar, Ryouku was gritting his teeth, he cracked his knuckles and stomped towards the two person, Henry and Rika.

''Rika, arigatou. You just made me the HAPPIEST guy in this whole wide world. I love you so much!'' Upon hearing this, Rika giggled slightly and hugged him. Henry chuckled and hugged her back.

''W-why you, you, dammit! You effing spoiler! She's MINE, she is my queen. She'll be ruling both the worlds with ME, the king!'' Ryouku groaned frustratedly and punched Henry straight in the face. Blood started to trickle down his forehead when Henry fell and got his forehead hit by a nearby bench. Rika made an 'o' expression and glared at Ryouku.

''What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?'' Ryouku smirked at her question. He inched closer to Rika and pulled her hand roughly.

''I did that because, you're mine. You're actually MINE. And, if you're not accepting me with an open heart, I guess I'll just have to do it... The HARD way.'' A dark evil aura surrounds the said person. Rika was so scared, she almost cried, but she still had some of her courage. She won't give up, no matter what happens, she'll think of something, anything, for her to escape from that damn Ryouku. Rika glanced at Henry's limp body as he struggled to stand up and fight for her. Tears started to trickle down her rosy cheeks, Rika yanked her hand from Ryouku and ran towards Henry.

''H-Henry, a-are you okay?'' Rika was so closed to him, yet when she tried to hold him, to help him, that stupid Ryouku grabbed her away from Henry. Rika struggled through his hard grip on her, but Ryouku was stronger and she can't deny that fact.

''Let. Me. Go. Dammit Ryouku!'' Rika cursed under her breath and glared at Ryouku. He glared her back and smiled tauntingly, scaring the crap out of Rika.

''There is no such way I'm letting my queen be with a mere commoner like Henry.'' Rika just stared at Ryouku as if he was crazy. Heck yeah, HE IS CRAZY. What is wrong with him? A few minutes ago, he talked rubbish, and then now he talked like they were in the fairytale story. Rika saw Takato and Jeri who were trying to reached Henry without Ryouku noticing them.

''Ryouku. I wanna ask you something.'' Rika tries to act sweet to distract the crazy teenage boy in front of her. She was doing this to help Takato and Jeri who were trying to help Henry stand up.

''What is it my dear Rika-koi?'' Ryouku was practically in dazed, he thought Rika was finally falling for him. Oh, how wrong he is.

''Why... Why are you so cool and handsome and not to mention, very dreamy..'' Rika tried not to puke at that sentence, eww. She tried to calmed herself, 'Rika, do this for Henry!' .. Rika gathered all of her strength before looking at Ryouku's lime green orbs. She glanced at Takato and finally realized that Kazu, Kenta and Ryo were there. They were panting which means they just arrived there. She also saw Henry trying to endure the pain and smiling sadly at her. Rika nearly ran over to him and hug him and.. And.. 'Rika! Focus on your strategy dammit!' Rika focused back on her strategy.

''Because I'm just perfect for you.'' Ryouku didn't realize Takato, Kazu and Ryo were behind him, waiting for the right time to strike at him. Rika nodded and tried to lean in at Ryouku, well, she's not going to kiss him, she's gonna punch him with all that she got. When they were just an inch apart, Rika took a deep breath and... *BAM*

''What the freaking HELL?!'' Ryouku yelled as he tried to stand up. He didn't see THAT coming. Rika just PUNCHED HIM STRAIGHT IN THE FACE! He thought that she was falling for him, he just let his guard down and now she punched him. The nerve of this girl.

''You honestly think I fell for you, eh? Pathetic. Why can't you just get the fact that I. Don't. Like. You..? Baka!'' Rika smirked and the three boys ( Takato, Kazu and Ryo ) smiled at Ryouku, well its not a happy smile, its more like an evil smile. Ryouku gulped in fear.

''Myotismon! Get me out of here! FAST!'' Myotismon swiftly lifted him and a digital portal suddenly appeared. As fast as it appeared, it dissapeard the moment Myotismon got into the digital portal.

Rika gave the three boys a slight nod and muttered a silent 'thank you' before running towards Henry. He was smiling at her. Rika quickly hug him as if her life depends on him. Jeri take that as a cue to leave her two friends alone.

''Henry! Are you okay? I'm so scared when I see you bleeding back then. I thought I was gonna lose you!'' Rika was being out of character but Henry understand her feelings. He ruffled her hair and smiled a dazzling smile. Rika looked at him, feeling slightly confused that he just ruffled her hair.

''I'm okay as long as you're by my side, Rika. Thank you for caring for me, and no. Absolutely no. I'm not gonna leave you. Okay? Relax. Moumantai~'' Rika giggled at his last words and took out a light blue handkerchief from her lavender coloured purse. She carefully wiped some of the blood from Henry's forehead. They were lucky that the blood had stop bleeding.

''Come on Henry. Let's go home.'' Henry nodded and they went back to his apartment. Henry's family were shocked, of course but then they explained it one by one. His family understood their current condition and about the new chaos that Ryouku had caused.

Henry's siblings started to tease them both. Henry was struggling to make them quiet while Rika kept her calm face, although in the inside, she was frantically trying to calm her panic soul. Henry's father, Janyuu decided to send Rika home. Well, he doesn't want to let his future daughter-in-law to hear anymore words from his childrens.

* * *

''Rika, if my son does anything that hurt you, just tell me okay? Oh, and please make him happy...'' Janyuu said as they arrived in front of Rika's house. Rika blushed slightly and nodded. Realization hit her as the whole sentence processed in her mind.

''W-what? How did you know..?'' Rika's voice managed to come out, but its more like a tiny squeak. Janyuu laughed and smiled to her.

''Of course I'd know. He likes you since the two of you met Each other. I just knew it from the way he looked at you. And of course, as his father, I must try to help him get his dream girl. Oh, look at the time! Goodbye Rika.'' Janyuu waved at Rika and went back home.

''What the hell did he mean by 'help him get his dream girl'? Ugh forget it. I'm freaking hungry! Renamon let's go!'' Rika sighed and went inside her house.

* * *

''Rika honey! How was your dat- I mean your prom?'' Rumiko was squealing in excitement.

''Mum, its a disaster.'' Rumiko's smile turned into a frown as Rika tried to hold her laughter. Her grandmother was expecting this and just watched silently at the two person.

''What do you mean by disaster, Rika! Don't say that you LEFT him there~!'' Rumiko whined and Rika can't hold it anymore. She bursted into a fit of laughters and soon her grandmother joined her. Renamon smiled when she saw this scene. Rumiko was still confused with the current situation.

''No, of course not, but...'' Rika told them about what happen and slightly blushed at the moment when Henry confessed to her. She started to blush furiously when she told them that she also confessed to him. Rumiko squealed at some parts and frown sometimes.

**A few minutes later...**

''Okay, now that the story is done, how about dinner? I'm freaking hungry!'' Rika smiled innocently and said, ''Itadakimasu!'' with all of her family, including Renamon of course.

After finishing the food and also washing the dishes, Rika walked towards her room. She realized that she haven't changed her dress yet and smiled by herself. She was so happy that Henry said that he loves her. She was practically in heaven. Rika just couldn't wait to go to school and see him.

'What am I thinking? We can always meet whenever we want to.. I'm such a worrywart.' Rika sighs and went into her room, changed her clothes and drifted to sleep as soon as she landed her head on the fluffy pillow.

Renamon appeared in Rika's room, and started to sleep as well. She was glad that Rika's nightmare incidents were decreasing rapidly. Before, she would always have the nightmare 24/7 but now, she only got her nightmare maybe once a week. Renamon hoped that her nightmare would end soon.

* * *

**Sasaz: Done! Yey, they final-**

**Terriermon: THEY FINALLY CONFESSED! HA HA HA!**

**Renamon: I'm happy for them.**

**Guilmon: Me too! :D *munch Guilmon bread***

**Takato: Count me in! Aww, I don't know that Rika has a lovey dovey sid-**

**Jeri: Guys, look behind you. *gulps***

**Guilmon, Takato, Terriermon: What? *turns around* Whaaaaaaaaa!**

**Rika: *creating dark aura* What did you all just said?**

**Henry: Now now, Rika. If you attacked them and kill them and now there are no characters alive, who will review?**

**Rika: *blushed slightly* Alright! I'll let all of you go this time. The next time you do this again, you'll be dead for sure.**

**Ryo: Hey fellow readers! R&R okay! ^^ **

**Sasaz: yea, please review! **

**Calumon: Revieww review review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Henrika Plan

**Sasaz: Err.. Hello? *grins sheepishly* **

**Rika: Where the hell are you from?!**

**Terriermon: Yes! You haven't update for a long long long long long long long long long long long long long lo-**

**Sasaz: Okay, okay okay! Geez, I get it alright! I know I haven't update this story for like, what? 1 or 2 months? Gomen!**

**Terriermon: You better make this chapter really really good, or else!**

**Sasaz: This might, I repeat, might be the second last chapter! **

**Henry: *pops in* What? WHY!**

**Sasaz: I made a decision to end this story as fast as I could, meaning that I need to update as much as I can. So... **

**Takato: Enough talking, now its time for...**

**Guilmon: Guilmon breads!**

_**10 minutes later...**_

**Sasaz: What the hell! Whaaa! We wasted 10 minutes on munching *munch munch* Guilmon *munch munch* breads.. *munch munch***

**Henry: But you're still munching...**

**Sasaz: *muffled voice* I don't care.. on with the story!**

**Renamon: Sasaz doesn't own Digimon.**

**Calumon: 3, 2, 1 go go go go go go! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Henrika Plan~ 3**

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

_Henry woke up feeling her body ache and he groaned. He tries to get up but his head was spinning like crazy so he thought that its best to just sit. Rika appeared beside her and eyed him cautiously._

_''Henry...'' Rika looked into Henry eyes while restraining herself from crying. But her attempt to keep herself from crying failed, she cried and hugged Henry tightly._

_''What's wrong?'' _

_''Rika... My head hurts like hell and... My arms...'' Rika quickly looked towards Henry's arms and noticed some odd blue/purple bruises and spots all along from his hand to his arms. And hell, its spreading faster as time goes tickety-tock. _

_''Wha-?'' _

_''Rika... Help me...'' Henry's eyelids were about to close and he started to cough bloods. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere and tries to..._

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Rika woke up with beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

''What the freaking bloody hell? I hate it when those nightmares haunted me, especially when Henry's involved in it.'' Rika sighs and decided to take a shower. She wore her usual clothing and tied up her hair like always. She noticed that it was still early, around 7.00 a.m but still, its not illegal to go earlier than usual to school right?

She ate her breakfast which consists of bacon and eggs along with a glass of orange juice. 10 minutes later, she went to school with Renamon jumping from roof to roof.

''Hey, Renamon. I was thinking...'' Rika suddenly said which made Renamon stopped jumping.

''What is it, Rika?''

''Hm, its... uhh... My nightmares... They rarely appear now but if they appear in my dreams it will be something that'll horrify me to death, I hate it. I want it to go away... But how?'' Rika asked her with a confused tone. Renamon looked at her tamer and started to think of what she had said just now.

''Try finding something or someone who could make you forget about it, for instance, me.'' A voice which Rika knows so well suddenly said from behind. Rika turned around and smiled, happy that she could still see Henry. He smiled at her back and hug her while muttering a silent 'good morning'.

''Henry... I- um... I don't know how to say this...'' Rika's cheeks were red by now and Henry chuckled when he saw this.

''What? I'll help you to forget about your nightmares, okay? Don't worry.'' He smiled gently and hold her hand.

''H-hai.'' Doki doki doki, Rika felt that her heart is going to burst out of her ribcage by now. 'Oh god, please please, don't let Henry hear my heart thumping like mad.'

''Hmmm, how about we go out on a date?'' Henry suggested to her. Rika felt like she wanted to faint but luckily she managed to keep herself calm, well not exactly as calm as she expected but eventually she managed to speak.

''U-uh n-no way!'' Rika mentally slap herself, why did she said NO?!

''Awww, pleaseeee?'' Henry made those puppy-dog eyes which could make ANY woman, girls, people, aliens or whatever melt and obey all his commands. Rika was one of them but she kept her 'calm' expression.

''Okay. When and where?'' Deep in her heart, she was excited and she can't wait for their date.

''What about, this Sunday, 10 a.m?'' Henry tilted his head on one side and Rika can't help but stare at his cute*cough*handsome*cough* face.

''Hellllloooo? Earth to Rika? RIKA?''

''Uh, yea yea. I'm good with it.''

''Its a deal, then. I can't wait for it.'' Henry grinned while Terriermon suddenly hopped on his head. He pouts and pulled Henry's left ear.

''Owww, what's that for?''

''I wanna join you!''

''W-what?''

''PLEASEEEEE?''

''B-but its ou-''

''Let him come, Henry. I'll have Renamon come too.'' Rika said while Terriermon gave her a thumbs-up. He smiled and hopped off Henry's head.

''Gee, you're super heavy now, Terriermon.'' Henry said while rubbing his head. Rika smiled and they continued their way to school.

**At School...**

''OH. MY. GOD! ARE THEY SERIOUSLY TOGETHER NOW?!'' Some girls squeaked when they saw Henry and Rika coming into the school hallways, laughing and smiling to each other.

''WHAT? How... GRRRR!'' Yuka gritted her teeth when she saw the happy couple past by her, as if nothing was there. Ryouku was also clenching his fist when he heard students saying how cute, right for each other and suitable those two are.

''Just you wait, Rika... Just you wait...'' He muttered darkly and thought of a plan. This will be the last, and it involves death. Ryouku chuckled in an evil way and waited for the right time to start his evil plan.

* * *

**Sasaz: Sorry its a tad bit short. At lea-**

**Terriermon: SHORT? WHY IS IT SHORT?**

**Sasaz: At lea-**

**Terriermon: YOU ARE SUCH A LAME AUTHOR, NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS AND NOW YOU UPDATE IT BUT ONLY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER?**

**Sasaz: *pouts* Mou, but at least I updated! *sulks in a corner***

**Henry: *pats Sasaz's head* At least you updated.. :)**

**Sasaz: YAY! SOMEONE SUPPORTED ME!**

**Rika: Hmph. R&R...**

**Calumon: Pleasee please please oh please please R&R! :) *makes a cute face***

**Guilmon: *munches Guilmon bread* Goodbye!**


End file.
